


Camp United Adventure

by endoBiologist



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asshole Campers, Body Modification, Chaos, Codes & Ciphers, Dark, Gender Dysphoria, Gongoozler - Freeform, Just A Whole Lot Of Stress, Lesbians (Sort Of), Mild Homestuck References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys But STRICTLY For Culinary Purposes, Summer Camp, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tarot, heehoo, mentions of depression, onion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endoBiologist/pseuds/endoBiologist
Summary: Madeline Briser-Sablier was a standard fan of Unus Annus, watching every upload from Day 1 to Day 365. When the channel ended, she fell into a depression. She wanted some sort of escape, somewhere to go. During the start of Summer 2021, her parents found a small summer camp, lasting for a week, supposedly run by Mark and Ethan themselves. They had disappeared after the end of the channel and it turns out a few special subscribers got picked out to be sent to Camp United Adventure, a recreation of Camp Unus Annus from the channel, for a week. Her parents decided that was the best option to try and help her escape her horrible depression.Upon dropping her off, she wandered her way to her assigned camp lodge of Unus. On the beginning of the next day, she woke up sitting in a chair in the center of camp. She saw two things.The owner’s body in a coffin and two men, one in a white suit, one in a black suit.________Madeline and the rest of the campers are now trapped at the camp, forced to recreate Unus Annus episodes as camp activities, all overseen by Unus and Annus themselves. Within this camp, she finds old rivals, new friends and mysterious allies as the clock ticks down towards their eventual doom...
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: The Note Desolation Plays

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfiction, and it's going to establish some of my common writing tropes. As the story continues, I'll add tags and warnings, as things are planned to get pretty cruel to the campers. I do hope you enjoy this, because I promise you, I'm putting a lot of effort into this, and it's quite a ride if things go as planned. I hope you enjoy your stay at Camp United Adventure!

“ _I don’t wanna be free...leave me in luxury…_ ” 

Madeline’s eyes fluttered open. Her mornings usually started with her alarm, but today she woke up much earlier, to the point her sleeping playlist, filled with nothing but Markiplier songs, was still playing. She went to bed early and woke up at 6 am, bright and early. Her phone was blowing up from Discord pings, asking where she was, but she didn’t care. She had never been offline for so long, over an entire week. She never left her room before this, after what happened last November, she was only online, talking with her few “friends”. However, after some news she got, she disappeared from Discord. Everyone wondered what had happened. 

Where was she?

Packing. Today, she was going to camp. 

She hopped out of her bed and quickly grabbed her long sleeve shirt, sweater, oversized brown hoodie and shorts and sweatpants she sent out the day before. She slid all that on and ran downstairs. When she entered the kitchen, nobody was there, but the glorious letter still lay on the table. She picked it up. 

_Dear Loyal Subscriber,_

_We know that you’ve been quite sad from the end of Unus Annus last November, so we’ve decided to bring a few lucky subscribers up to the old site of Camp Unus Annus for a week in order to have fun and learn valuable lessons about the wilderness and safety! Welcome to Camp United Adventure!_

That was all she wanted to reread. The rest was a bunch of legal mumbo jumbo she didn’t care for at all. All she cared about is that Unus Annus, Mark and Ethan themselves, invited her to go to the old campsite! And it would be an actual camp? Holy heck! This is going to be amazing! They had fallen off the side of the Earth when Unus Annus ended and nobody knew where they went. Amy took over Mark’s channel and Ethan’s fell into obscurity. Diehard fans were heartbroken. What had happened? Turns out they were making a camp! 

She wandered her way to the cupboard and grabbed the cereal before going to the fridge to get the milk. Before she made it back to the table, she was interrupted by her mom. 

“Good morning, sweetie. You’re up early.” 

“I’m just so excited!” Madeline’s voice turned a little louder. 

“Gah, Maddie, that’s too loud. You’re going to wake up Dad!”  
“Sorry. I just can’t wait for camp!”  
“I know, I know. I’m happy for you too. This is the one thing that actually broke the ice between us…” Madeline’s mom looked down. “I just hope this camp makes you actually happy again. You’ve just been so down in the dumps after Unus Anus ended.”  
“Ugh. It’s Unus ANNUS.”  
“Right. Sorry.” She looked a bit dejected after that correction.

Madeline quickly went into course correction mode. “It’s ok! It’s alright. A simple mistake.” 

“Well, your father and I are a bit worried about sending you to camp so suddenly. The letter only came in about a week ago, and you still haven’t exactly been doing well since November, but this was the only thing that seemed to get you out of your room. It is summer, I suppose.”

“Yeah! See?” Madeline had a goofy smile on her face. Her mom chuckled lightly.  
“I’m just happy to see you smile for once.”

A loud beeping came from down the hall, followed by shuffling of blankets. “There’s Dad. Give him a little time.” Madeline grabbed her bags and started towards the garage. “I said give him some time!” 

“I’m just bringing my stuff to the car, Mom, that’s all.” 

Her mom gave a little eye roll as Madeline walked towards the car. “You’re always one to get over excited.” Madeline used to hate when she called her that, reminding her of her ADHD, but she didn’t care this time, she was actually over excited. But how could she not? She was going to visit the place from her favorite part of her favorite channel on YouTube! Well...even if it is gone. Forever. She opened the trunk, put her bag in, and went to the back seat.

Madeline sighed. It still hurts...she became obsessed with that channel and when it ended, it ripped it out of her too fast. Sure, the last few videos were supposed to help...but they didn’t feel right.

They felt like the personalities of Unus and Annus had taken over almost and Mark and Ethan were gone. When the livestream ended and she was brought to tears, she decided to go to her friends to vent.

They burst into a political debate about how America’s government was corrupt and the President was shipping people off to die.

Madeline logged off Discord and hid in the attic for a week. Her parents called the cops because they had no idea where she’d gone as she blocked the way off after she got in. She was completely isolated from the world. She sat and cried. She lost the one escape she had. She came out of the attic eventually, changed. She no longer was cheery or happy, now depressed and moody. Her friends became more hostile towards her, but she had nowhere to go besides them. She tried other places, but the same thing occurred. People who were jerks and quickly shut her out. The one server she had, the Unus Annus server, had been deleted. Same as the channel. 

Gone.

After many fights between her and her friends, she resigned to her suffering. They still said they cared. Maybe it was just her. It had to be. That’s what she convinced herself. It was all her fault. They hated her because she was a little brat.

Or at least she thought. Maybe she was wrong. Most of the time, she was dead wrong about everything.

Except this. This was the one choice she knew wasn’t a bad one. 

The yes to go to Camp United Adventure. She could be with people she cared about! Maybe even people from the old server!

Except AnnusTilDeath. God, she hoped she never had to deal with him again. The one guy who not even other Annuses liked. He was cocky, arrogant and a real prick. But someone like GraciousGuardian or Asshat12 (he was a sweetheart, the name was deceiving), she would love to see in real life!

The car door opened, and her parents got in. They were all fully dressed, when they were only in their sleep clothes when she got in the car…

“How long was I zoned out?”

“About an hour.” Her dad replied. Her mom laughed. Madeline shrugged her shoulders.

“Closer to camp.”

“Something positive, finally.” Her dad retorted.

“I’m more cheery now, cause I’m just so excited for camp!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Her dad started the car. She popped in her earbuds and hit play on her sleeping playlist. Camp was three hours away so she was going to take a little snooze. They pulled out of the driveway and began down the road. Madeline’s eyes drifted closed. 

She couldn’t wait to open them up again.


	2. Welcome To Camp United Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline has now made it to Camp United Adventure! What fun will she have? What friends will she make?

When her eyes opened again, they were pulling into a forest opening. As they drove down the pathway, she saw it. A wooden gate with the words, CAMP UNITED ADVENTURE written with blue and white lettering...not black and white. The whole theme of the channel was black and white...wasn’t it? She shook her head. No. She couldn’t let that little detail bother her! 

As they drove into the grey cracked pavement of the parking lot, they spotted two older girls standing in front of a small lodge, discussing something. One wore black and the other white. The one in white had a cigarette and instantly threw it into the bushes. 

“Honey…?”

“We already spent the money.” Madeline could hear her parents muttering to themselves. Her dad parked the car and the three of them got out. Madeline went towards the back and grabbed her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and walked towards the cabin. Her parents were talking with the two girls.

“You can assure us this place is safe?” Her mom asked the girls.

The one in black responded. “100%. It meets all OSHA regulations.”

“Honey, it’ll be alright. She’ll be ok. Let’s go.” They turned towards Madeline.

“We’ll be back in a week to check up on you. Make sure not to get yourself killed.”

“It’s a freaking camp, Dad, it can’t kill me! And I’m willing to take whatever it throws at me!”

“...well, you know there’s no way to get her to go back at this point.” Her dad said.

“...oh, alright.” Her mom responded. “You have a fun time, sweetie.” She kissed Madeline on the forehead and got back in the car. She watched as they drove away. Madeline turned around to face the camp again.

As she walked towards the camp center, her eye was drawn to the massive flag right in the middle. It was on a wooden platform, with a little microphone in front, facing the side Madeline was looking it at from. It’s clear it was used for announcements and the beginning of days. To the right of the platform was a cabin that seemed to be in much better shape than anything else in the camp. The windows were squeaky clean, the paint was even and fresh, the wood seemed wellkept and it over all stood out. To the left of the platform were two more lodges one painted white and the other painted black, both having terrible paint jobs. The black lodge wasn’t as bad, but the white lodge looked terrible, with paint chips everywhere and it didn’t even look like it was finished. Behind all of that was a lake, looking dirty and muddy. In the very back, there was a dark and looming cave. She knew something was living inside that thing...maybe even a bear. But that wasn’t her biggest thought at the moment.

The one thing she couldn’t shake? This entire camp...felt so cheap. It couldn’t be from Mark and Ethan! Those two would never have spent that much time on THIS ditzy camp! This is all there was?! She decided to see just what was going on.

She stomped her way over to the Counselor's cabin. As she did, she started hearing conversations.

“You...why do you make this camp?”

“idiot kids.... so blinded by the thought of seeing their beloved “Unus and Annus”... sign up without hesitation...have to make sure they never realize... found dead ...raking in the cash”

“Why? Why manipulate kids?”

“It’s their parents! Dumb parents!”

She shook her head. The heck are they talking about? Manipulation? Raking in the cash? Mark and Ethan would never do something as horrible as that! She shook her head. No. She’s just imagining things. She rushed off towards her cabin, running a bit too fast and bumping into a girl who was just walking out. 

“OhmygodIamsosorry,Ididn’tmeanit-”

The girl began to chuckle. “You seem to be in a hurry! Why’s that?” Madeline stared at the girl. She was wearing a pink flower in her hair, a light blue dress, sandals with flowers to match the one on her head and a big smile.

“I’m…” Her mind drew a complete blank. She lost her train of thought...AGAIN. Christ, why does this always happen. “I’m Madeline. Madeline Briser-Sablier.” 

“Wasn’t what I was asking but alright! I’m Skye. Skye Bentley. Nice to meet ya!” She holds out her hand. Madeline takes it and gives her a big shake. Her mind reverts back to her normal cheery self and she gives a goofy smile. Skye smiles back. “You’re an Unus?”

“Yeah! I’m an Unus! Big fan of Eef.”

“Figures. I’m an Unus too, come on in.” They actually were standing right in front of the Unus lodges. Skye opened the door to a nice warm place, all things considered. It had a fireplace opposite the door. Right as they entered, they stepped onto a spiral rug. The two couches on either side of the rug were opposite colors, one black and one white. Besides the fireplace was a little bathroom. It seemed the inside of the lodges were much higher quality than the outside. Weird. To the right of the couches was a staircase, leading to the upstairs. She noticed two figures on the couches. One was a small girl reading fanfiction on her phone. The other was a 6’ man who was reading the book Casino Royale. “Hey, Statue. Hey, Hope.”

Hope looked up and gained a massive smile. “SKYE!” She jumped up and gave her a massive hug. 

“Aw. We were just talking like...two minutes ago. Why are you so excited?”

“I just like seeing friends!” She pulled away and gave another big smile. “Who’s this?” Hope pulled Madeline into a hug. 

“He-” She couldn’t even say anything. 

“Hope.” The young man reading spoke up. Hope instantly let go and sat on the couch. 

“...There’s a lot of things to unpack here.” Madeline said. 

“Well, the only thing you need to unpack is your bag. Come with me.” Skye motioned for her to follow her up the stairs. She followed her up to the second floor. Here, there was a group of bunk beds, four sets, two on each side.

“Boys are that side and girls are that side. Which one did you get assigned to?” Madeline dug around in her bag and pulled out her papers. She pointed to one of the beds on the boys side.

“That’s...why a girl on the boy’s side? Weird. This place is cheap, I guess.”

“Y-y-yeah. Guess I’m under Statue!” She chuckles and throws her bag onto the bed. “Let’s head back downstairs!” She heads for the stairs. Skye’s face had a puzzled expression as she followed Madeline. The two girls were sitting on the couch, Madeline fiddling with her cube and Hope playing on her phone. 

“You know, you don’t have to keep all those clothes on, Maddie. You can just take them of-”

“I’ll be keeping them on, thank you very much, they are comfortable.” She said with a slight catch in her throat.

“You’re going to die of heat stroke.”

“I’ll survive."

Skye was about to say something until she heard something.

Spray paint.

“Oh gosh. Statue?” He rose from his couch. He nodded and the two exited the cabin.

“Oh no. I hope there isn’t another fight.” Hope said.

“Another?” Madeline quickly stood and rushed out the door. She trailed her way outside the cabin to where she heard the sound before hearing a voice. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, you two again? You piece of ass, go stalk some kids somewhere else.” 

That voice...Madeline had that voice in quite a while. It was the one voice she never wanted to hear here.

AnnusTilDeath.

“Darien, you get one chance to stop what you’re doing before Statue here gives you another split lip.” He was spray painting UNUSES ARE PUSS...and that’s as far as he got before he was caught. He proceeded to go for the I. Skye sighed. Statue walked up to him and slugged him in the face, knocking him down. Madeline instantly ran up to Statue.

“WAIT! DON’T HIT HIM!” She went to help him up. Even if it was that jerk, she couldn’t let him be in pain. She helped him to his feet and she stepped back. 

He looked her dead in the eye, held up the spray paint can, and blasted her chest with it. She was covered in white paint.

“AUGH! IT IS YOU! I KNEW IT!”  
“leukemiaGeneticist. I would never forget your stupid face. Heh.” Statue slammed his fist into his face one more time and knocked him out. Madeline staggered back. 

“I...why him?!”

“Who, Darien? Yeah, I know he’s a prick, but-”

“He’s ATD to me and will always be. He’s everything I despise about Annuses. I’ll never like an Annus because of him.” Madeline growled at the knocked out body as Statue walked away with Darien. 

“It’s ok. The other Annuses aren’t like th-”

A loud explosion could be heard from the Annus lodge. The cabin was about 30 meters or 100 feet away from the Unus lodges. Skye and Madeline rushed over, before hearing deranged laughter. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, RACHEL?!” A voice screeched.

“REACHING THE HEAVENS!” The deranged laughter responded. When the pair of Unuses made it to the lodge, the door slammed open and smoke came billowing out. The counselor with the cigarette was holding a fire extinguisher. Two more Annuses climbed out the windows. One boy with red hair and one girl with ripped jeans and green lipstick. Suddenly, the roof broke open and a girl with rocket boots came flying out. She was jumping, reaching 10 meters, or 30 feet, up in the air before slamming down to the ground in an almost superhero landing. “All according to plan! The boots work as intended!” 

“Well, the roof won’t!” The counselor screamed back.

“It’s summer, Rose, what’s the worst that can happen?”

“Bugs! Bugs can happen!”

“Eat them! They’re good in protein!” 

Rose sighed. “Why did those idiots have to do a video on eating bugs?” 

“Because they wanted to see the extent of pain they could withstand! That’s why I became a mad robotist instead of a normal one! And also why I got kicked out of uni, those freaks couldn’t handle me!”

The girl with green lipstick pulled out a wooden bat and slammed it into Rachel’s back. A loud clang was heard. “YOU ARE A SELFISH PRICK!” Rachel only got staggered back a little.  
“Deary, I’ve had a metal plate installed there for about two months. You know that.”

“AUGH!”

“Hope, calm down, mate!” The boy with red hair was trying to get her to calm down. 

“SHUT UP, LEON! YOU FREAKING LOSER!” She attempted to slam Leon with her bat but missed. Leon dodged out of the way, tucking himself into a tactical role. 

“Hope, come on, you’re better than this! Don’t let Rachel get to you!” Leon retorted. 

“Hope? But I thought Hope was an Unus?” Madeline said aloud.

“There’s two. Hope Calhoun is our Hope and Hope Farley is the Annus who just tried to kill Rachel.” Skye responded.

“They are quite violent over there, aren’t they?”

“They sure are. They sure are…”

______________

As nighttime fell, things became calmer at the camp. Rachel has been locked in the “jail” which meant locking her in the bathroom for the rest of the night with no equipment and saying she’d get kicked out of camp if she did anything else. Leon, Darien and Hope Farley played a game of Uno.

“+2.” Farley smirked, passing it onto Leon.

“+2.” Leon said, with no face change.

“+2.” Darien said, giving Hope a death stare.

“That’s against the rules! The creators of Uno sa-”

“I understand that the Council has made a decision but because it is a stupid-ass decision, I have decided to ignore it.” Darien fired back with, quoting Nick Fury.

“You...you...Madeline was right, you’re a dick.”

“That’s the way of the game, sweetie. If you want to be such a baby, go play with the Unuses.” Darien kept his deadpan face.

“You two stop fightin'! For christ’s sake, can we just play the bloody game?”

“Yeah...let’s play the game…” Hope put down a +4.

Leon put down another +4, and so did Darien.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” 

________

“The quiet is nice.” Madeline mumbled to herself. She and the rest of the Unuses were sitting in the den. Hope was on her phone, Statue was reading and Skye was shuffling a deck of cards.

“What are those?”

“These are Tarot cards. They can be used to tell the future.”

“Ooo! Can I get a reading?”

“Sure, sit on the other couch. Statue?” He moved himself so Madeline could sit. She made her way over to the other side. “Alright, what question do you want to ask? It has to be open ended, keep that in mind.”

“What is in my future?”

“Hm. I can work with that.” Skye shuffled the cards a few times and then drew three cards. She placed them face down in front of Madeline. “This card represents your past.” She flipped it to reveal The Hermit. “You’ve been doing a lot of self reflecting and self isolating, is that correct?” 

Madeline sighed. “God, if that isn’t true.”

“This card represents your present.” She flipped it to reveal The Sun. “You’re now happy and jovial. Carefree and almost childlike.”

“This is getting...quite accurate.”

“Tarot’s a call out. Now for your last card, your future.” She flipped it to reveal The Tower. “Oh dear. Soon in your future, everything is going to become upheaved. Changed drastically. This won’t be a calm change, this...isn’t the best. Expect the unexpected, Madeline. I can’t say exactly what’s going to happen but...be ready.” Madeline seemed slightly scared.  
“Will...everything be alright?”

“I can’t guarantee that. But all I can say is, you can be ready now.”

“Alright then…”  
  


That night, Madeline had a bit of a hard time sleeping, until midnight, when she instantly passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, now the real fun can begin.


	3. Welcome to Camp Unus Annus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two visitors come to make some changes.

Madeline woke up in total darkness. All she could feel was a cold steel chair. She couldn’t move. She tried to struggle, but she was completely motionless. She heard nothing. She felt entirely hollow. The same emptiness from the cold November night.

A stage became illuminated. Two figures stood. One was in a pure white suit with pure black eyes. One was in a pure black suit with pure white eyes. Behind them was a coffin with the dead body of the warden inside, eyes closed and arms crossed on his body in an X. 

The man in black began to speak. “Time is a quite fickle thing. How much we have left is so unable to be quantified. Eighty years or so is a long time, people think, but in reality it is not. We created a countdown clock that made people think about the time they had left. But when the clock hit zero, everyone moved on and stopped thinking. We created that channel to give a grim reminder to the world that time will run out.” 

The man in white continued. “As such, we have begun a new countdown. One that has much more weight. In three months, we will be destroying everything. Not just this camp, but everything in the world. You are the lucky ones, chosen to be able to spend your time revisiting the channel you held so dear. But you aren’t safe. When the clock hits zero, you too will be destroyed.”  
“Gone.”

“Finished.”

“Ended.” They said in unison.

The man in black began again. “However, if you attempt to escape this camp, you will lose this chance. You will be destroyed earlier than the clock, as to allow the rest of the campers to spend their months in peace.” 

Suddenly, a voice spoke up. “THAT’S BULLSHIT!” It was Skye. Madeline tried to move, but again, she was motionless. “The end of the world? You’re going to end the world?! What kind of scam are you pulling? I know this was all a scam but THIS? The hell is wrong with you? You’re disrespecting the entire point of Unus A-” 

The man in black raised his arm and she stopped dead in her tracks. She began to choke. Madeline called out. 

“YOU’RE HURTING HER!” He didn’t stop. 

Suddenly, a loud snap was heard. She collapsed. Madeline’s body was able to move again, but just her head. She looked over. 

Skye was limp. Her body wasn’t moving. Her eyes were still. There was no blood. She was returned to her seat. 

“Skye?” Madeline called out. No response.   
“Skye!” She cried out.

“SKYE!” She screamed. “SKYE! COME ON, THIS ISN’T FUNNY! SAY SOMETHING!” 

Silence still filled the air. 

“S-Skye…” She began to cry. Her head began to return to its original position almost on its own.

“As we said, we will not tolerate rebellions.” The man in white continued. “However, follow our directions and the directions of your counselors and you will be able to enjoy your last months in peace. With that…”

Suddenly, the walls of darkness disappeared, to reveal they were at the camp center, all 8 of them lined up. The camp was clean. The Unus and Annus lodges, originally cheaply painted, were now pure white and pure black, with no wood to be seen. The ground was now cleaned. The trees seemed to all stand straight up. The counselors cabin now was gone, and seemed to be relocated up onto the mountain. The lake was much bigger, now seeming to be almost twice its original size. The mountain seemed to extend to the sky itself. The forest was now infinite, with no end in sight. The camp seemed to be all that existed in the world.

And behind the two men was a large hourglass, with a screen reading 92:00:00:00. 

The man in black spoke. “I am Unus.”

The man in white spoke. “And I am Annus.”

The two spoke in unison. “And welcome to Camp Unus Annus.” 

The campers were all freed from their imprisonment. They all looked at each other in fear, with the exception of Rachel, Statue and Darien. They had dead faces. 

“Oi, Unus. Annus.” Rachel spoke up. The two men turned to look at her.

“Yes?” Unus responded.

“So, as long as we aren’t rebelling and following your orders, we can do whatever we want?”

“I suppose.” Annus responded.

“So, if I wanted to slug Leon o’er here, you wouldn’t stop me?” Rachel asked.

“Well, I don’t think it would be a good idea. If he “slugs” back, that would cause a fight. And fighting is against our rules.” Annus responded again.

“So, the rules are 1. No rebelling and 2. No fighting?” Rachel inquired.

“Yes.” Unus confirmed.

“Hm. Makes sense. Alright.” The two turned away and Rachel raised her hand. For the first time, Madeline noticed something. Her hand was metal. It opened up in the palm and fired two small darts. It landed on the neck of the two. Neither responded.

“Perfection. God damn perfection.” Rachel snickered, before turning and returning to her lodge. Madeline returned her gaze to Skye’s body. She still lay there, her corpse now gathering flies. 

“I’m sorry, Skye. You deserved better. But...maybe you really did get the best fate.” She turned away, her tears still flowing, as she returned to her cabin. 

______________________

Madeline laid on her bed, staring at the bunk above. The cabin was clean now, with carpeting and LED lighting. The beds were now all queen-sized, and they all had their own bedrooms separate from everyone else. Everyone had their own large bathroom, with a shower decked out with soap, shampoo, conditioner and bath bombs. There was even a community hot spring in each cabin. They didn’t skimp out with the production values on this camp. It felt almost nice, as if they were rewarding them for being so loyal. She didn’t know how to feel. The world was ending. She had three months to live. But...it seems if she wanted to survive she had a strict plan to follow. But...maybe it’ll be alright. She didn’t want to rebel. Because she couldn’t. She still had a reason to live…maybe she could stop this. The original channel didn’t have a way to stop it...but this? This felt different. She may be able to do something...but not yet. 

Madeline heard a buzz from across the room. She stood up and made her way over there to discover it was Skye’s phone. She got a cryptic text. 

‘V'A JUMCE USIF, QRWRZZOI’

“What the hell?” She said out loud. Another text came soon after.

‘The one who disappeared within twenty four hours is the key.’

She was completely confused. Before she could think any more about the text, she noticed something on the bed. Skye’s Tarot deck and book, with a note sticking out.

She pulled it out. It was old, folded, and yellow. She opened it.

“I leave this note for the next one who finds this, should I disappear. If you are the first one to find it, I entrust these cards to you. Use them to help those less fortunate. Keep this note here in case you disappear as well. Signed, ~~~~~.”

The name was impossible to make out. She decided to flip through the deck, looking at all the cards. Maybe this was truly her fate. The Tarot reader.

______________

Rachel’s keyboard typing raddled through the entire cabin. She had planted a tracker on Unus and Annus to see just what the hell they were.

Their blood matches that of Mark Fischbach and Ethan Nestor, their bodies were real but their minds...they weren’t normal. They seemed to be capable of much more than a standard human. What were these two? The strange thing about the internet, it seemed to be frozen. There was no way to communicate with anyone, but every video, every webpage, they were still up. Every communication platform was down. It was a strange experience. She tried to look through old forums discussing Mark and Ethan and nothing there seemed to express that they weren’t human. So what was up with these two? And why the hell is she still able to track them? The bug she put on them should be able to be noticed if they were hyperintellegent as she assumed, but the bug was still there. 

She closed her laptop and turned to her worktable. Turns out Unus and Annus gave her a nice little shop to work on her robotics. She observed her plans. They were for a robotic leg. She looked at her hand, its robotic metal attached to the flesh of her arm, wires to veins. It was a grizzly and painful process, but it made her hand better. The pain was worth it.

She looked at the axe hung at her workshop. The one that she cut her hand off with. And then down at her leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote the famous Lemon Demon from his song "Crisis Actors",
> 
> oh no


End file.
